russelfandomcom-20200213-history
FTT Year 2016 in Review: The 30 Stories That Define the Year in Media (Part IV)
December 23, 2016 Another year is about to end. But before the calendar flips to 2017, here is a look back at the year that was in television and radio. This article looks back at the 30 moments that define the Philippine media this year. If you missed out on Part I, Part II and Part III of this series, click on the highlighted link for more information. Here is Part IV of the four-part series. These stories are arranged in no particular order. The Death of German Moreno On January 8, the whole Filipino entertainment industry was stunned with the passing of German Moreno. The veteran host, actor and entertainer was best known for his distinguished work with up-and-coming stars on ‘That’s Entertainment’, as well as a near two-decade run hosting the Saturday late night show Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman. The death of Kuya Germs also ended an era for late-night variety shows on Philippine television, as Walang Tulugan signed off for good on February 13. Despite that, the legacy of Kuya Germs lives on with the Eastwood City Walk of Fame, which inducted new members late this year. Other notable showbiz personalities who died this year include directors Wenn Deramas and Francis Pasion, actors Lilia Cuntapay, Joy Viado and Dick Israel, and singer Blakdyak. Encantadia Returns On July 18, GMA brought back the popular fantaserye Encantadia, featuring a rehashed storyline of the original 2005 series. The new iteration stars Glaiza de Castro, Gabbi Garcia, Sanya Lopez and Kylie Padilla, who play the roles of Pirena, Alena, Danaya and Amihan respectively. Unfortunately, despite the hefty expenses that GMA spent for this version of Encantadia, the series failed to make an impact. In the national Kantar ratings, Encantadia regularly fell by double digits to Ang Probinsyano and Syrena then later Captain Barbell, and the high expectations that came with it dissipated. ‘Encantadia’ is not the only primetime problem that GMA faced this year, however, as this next entry shows. Captain Barbell Remade For IBC On August 8, IBC-13 brought the TV remake of Mars Ravelo classic Captain Barbell (originally aired on GMA in 2006 and 2011). Featuring the introduction of Kapinoy primetime prince Dominic Roque, who playing the title role of Captain Barbell. In the fantaserye genre timeslot at 7:45 p.m. on IBC-13, the fantasy-action drama Captain Barbell took over the dominant force of primetime slot and became a phenomenal. The Alyas Robin Hood-Arrow Controversy When posters and teasers for Alyas Robin Hood were first released, many felt the series was a ripoff of Arrow, with lead star Stephen Amell even going as far as sharing the clip with a ‘flushed-face’ emoji. However, creative consultant Suzette Doctolero made it clear that Alyas Robin Hood and Arrow were both based on the Robin Hood folklore. Despite the controversial issues, Alyas Robin Hood was given the go-signal by GMA to air starting September 19. While the series came out flying in its first few weeks, rival series Magpahanggang Wakas and You Light Up My Life are soon pulled away, with some disgruntled viewers choosing to watch either the Tagalized Arrow on TV5, or the English dub on Jack TV. Alyas Robin Hood did have a highly publicized scene with the bikini showdown involving Sarri (Megan Young) and Venus (Andrea Torres), which should soften the blow of its controversial start. The 25th Anniversary of Maalaala Mo Kaya The first episode of Maalaala Mo Kaya was aired on May 15, 1991. Twenty-five years later, the program continues to touch the lives of others thanks to a letter read by Charo Santos-Concio, and scenes that can make people shed tears with each episode. This year, as part of its silver anniversary celebration, ABS-CBN launched a commemorative website for Maalaala Mo Kaya, a nationwide and worldwide tour, and an initiative for people to send in their life stories via a letter or a short-form video. As for the show’s ratings this year, it continues to thwart the challenges of its long-running rivals, GMA’s Magpakailanman and IBC-13’s Love Notes. One can only hope that Maalaala Mo Kaya will continue to air beyond this year, as its legacy and enduring success stands the test of time. Ang Probinsyano and Doble Kara Celebrate Their First Anniversary But perhaps the biggest headline of 2016 belongs to both Coco Martin and Julia Montes. Their respective shows, Ang Probinsyano and Doble Kara, reached the one-year milestone within a month of each other. Both Ang Probinsyano and Doble Kara continue to lead the way in their respective timeslots. The former is currently the most-watched primetime show in the country, while the latter is the most-watched post-noontime show. How much longer will they stay on the air remains to be seen, but as they proceed into 2017, expect Ang Probinsyano and Doble Kara to remain a dominant force in the primetime and afternoon slots respectively. Honorable Mentions #''The World Tonight'' celebrates its 50th year. #Power Duo wins Pilipinas Got Talent season 5. #Joshua Oliveros wins The Voice Kids season 3. #''Naku Boss Ko'' mini-series and PiliPinas Debates leading up to the 2016 Philippine Presidential Elections. #ANC and DZMM’s respective 20th and 30th anniversaries. It was indeed an eventful 2016 in the world of Philippine media. Expect bigger things to come this 2017 as From the Tube continues to document the latest events in television and radio in the Philippines. Until then, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.